Psychologist
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Part VI : Anxiety Disorder / Ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke harus mengalami kegagalan, termasuk gagal gombal. / "SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGGOMBAL TIDAK AKAN ADA STOK TOMAT LAGI DI LEMARI ES-MU UNTUK SATU BULAN KE DEPAN, SASUKE-KUN!"/ Uh oh, kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan? / Drabble gombal . Garing. Krik-krik. Review?
1. Chapter 1 : Conditioning Classical

_-Asosiasi itu… misalnya seperti jantungku yang berdebar-debar setiap mendengar nama Haruno Sakura, jadi bisa diasosiasikan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah debaran jantungku-_

**.**

**.**

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Shortfic. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part I**

**Classical Conditioning**

"_Classical Conditioning _itu dikarakterisasikan sebagai kapasitas stimulus yang semula netral untuk mendapatkan refleks. Jadi ada pengkondisian yang dilakukan secara sengaja untuk mendapatkan refleks atau respon yang diinginkan, salah satu jenis modifikasi perilaku selain _reinforcement_. Hafalanku benar tidak, Sasuke-kun?"

Celoteh seorang gadis _pinky_ sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hijaunya ke arah pemuda yang tengah memasang muka bosan sambil memegang buku catatan di tangannya. Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka berkutat di tempat yang sama yaitu di ruang keluarga rumah gadis _pinky _bernama Haruno Sakura itu melakukan kegiatan yang sama : **belajar.** Lebih tepatnya hanya gadis itu yang belajar untuk ujian kompetensi Modifikasi Perilaku besok, karena pemuda yang ada di depannya itu hanya mendengarkan saja. Sambil sesekali menguap bosan karena Sakura terus saja mengulang-ulang hafalan di bagian yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang susah menghafal, Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—adalah tipe otak fotokopi, sekali lihat langsung ingat. Jadi dia dari tadi hanya berperan sebagai pendengar sekaligus korektor kalau-kalau hafalan gadis di depannya itu salah.

"Hn,"

—adalah jawaban yang paling sering dilontarkan oleh Sasuke setiap kali Sakura bertanya. Mengundang gembungan cemberut di pipinya yang _chubby. _

"Kau dari tadi hn-hn saja, benar tidak sih?"

"Benar, kau sudah menghafalnya ribuan kali,"

"Baru 10 kali!"

"Hn, 10."

Sakura mendecak-decakkan lidah sebal. Pemuda di depannya ini memang tidak bisa _omong _banyak. Ralat. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Jadi percuma saja kalau Sakura mengharapkan rentetan penjelasan materi yang ada di buku catatannya sekarang. Sasuke mau repot-repot menyimak hafalannya saja sudah syukur,

"Penelitian tentang _Classical Conditioning _ini dilakukan oleh **Ivan Pavlov**, benar?"

"Hn,"

Sakura menarik nafas. Matanya melihat ke atas mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Ivan Pavlov untuk penelitian ini,

"Ah! Penelitian dengan menggunakan anjing dan bel. Jadi anjing secara alamiah akan mengeluarkan air liur ketika mencium atau melihat makanan, tapi Pavlov melakukan percobaan dengan menggunakan bunyi bel sebelum memberi makanan. Lama kelamaan anjing itu jadi mengeluarkan air liur setiap mendengar bunyi bel, karena mengasosiasikannya dengan makanan. Aku benar kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi kunci dari _Conditioning Classical _adalah asosiasi?"

"Hn,"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk puas dengan penjelasannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian dahinya berkerut. Masih ada hal yang belum dia mengerti,

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih bingung kalau harus memberi contoh asosiasi. Bisa kau contohkan?"

"Hn? Asosiasi ya?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi lebih bersemangat. Senang karena akhirnya Sasuke mau mengeluarkan kata selain "Hn". Berarti dari tadi dia memang memperhatikan,

"Asosiasi itu…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura sejenak,"misalnya seperti jantungku yang berdebar-debar setiap mendengar nama Haruno Sakura, jadi bisa diasosiasikan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah debaran jantungku."

Hening.

Sakura mengerjap.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Ha?"

**=== udah ===**

Halooo, saya menggombal lagi. Iseng-iseng buka-buka folder ternyata pas mau ujian saya sempet-sempetnya bikin ginian minggu kemaren ==" . Ada beberapa lagi sih sebenernya tapi ini dulu aja ya yang ku-publish, takutnya aneh ._. hohoh. Pengennya sih dibikin kumpulan oneshot/drabble aja gitu, gimana menurut readers sekalian? **Keep or delete**? Hehe

Ditunggu **reviewn**ya

**Story only = 418word**

**Random time, inmygreenroom**

**-allihyun**


	2. Chapter 2 : OCD

_Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Drabble. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part II**

**Obsessive Compulsive Disorder**

Pink dan biru.

Dua warna yang selalu kelihatan bersama itu kali ini juga sedang berdekatan. Lebih tepatnya berjalan bersama—bersisian. Sang gadis yang berambut pink dan bernama Haruno Sakura sedang menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Mata kuliah _asesmen klinis _yang baru saja mereka jalani membuat matanya terkantuk-kantuk. Bukan karena dosennya yang menyebalkan atau mata kuliahnya yang membosankan, Sakura semalaman bergadang menyelesaikan ritual wajibnya sampai jam 4 pagi dan sudah harus bangun jam 5 pagi. Salahkan ritual wajibnya yang terlalu menggoda untuk ditinggalkan.

"Terus saja begadang nonton drama korea konyol itu, kenapa tidak sekalian tadi bolos saja?" sindir Sasuke, si biru, yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan alis mengkerut.

Yup, ritual wajib Sakura adalah : menonton drama korea!

Sementara gadis yang disindir justru menarik senyumnya selebar mungkin sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya kalau Sasuke protes tentang kebiasaannya menonton drama korea atau menjadi _fangirl_.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau tadi dapat studi kasus apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hn, **OCD."**

"Hontou? Aaaargh, itu kasus yang menarik! Semalam aku juga baca kasus-kasus tentang OCD, kenapa bukan aku saja sih yang dapat kasus itu,"

"Hn,"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Mendengar jawaban "Hn" dari Sasuke memang bukan hal yang aneh. Tapi rasanya jadi menyebalkan kalau itu dilakukan saat Sakura sedang mencoba menarik _mood_nya keluar dari rasa kantuknya. Laki-laki yang satu ini memang tidak peka.

_Percuma muka cakep tapi hati buta!_

"Sepertinya aku terkena OCD," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Gadis dengan jidat lebar itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dengan alis berkerut. Baginya dilihat dari sudut mana pun Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja. Baik dari segi fisik maupun mental. Probabilitas Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengalami _Obsessive Compulsive Dissorder _ hampir nol.

"Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, aku serius."

Kali ini Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura untuk melihat manik emerald yang terpampang indah di kedua bola mata gadis_nya _itu.

"Aku serius kena OCD!"

"Che, kalau begitu bisa kau sebutkan apa yang membuatmu OCD?"

"Kau."

"Ha?"

"Iya, kau. Seharian tidak melihatmu saja membuatku cemas, berpikiran tidak karuan, khawatir kalau ada sesuatu, pokoknya harus melihatmu setiap hari. Apa itu bukan OCD?"

Dan sepertinya Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menganga. Antara tak percaya, bingung atau senang?

**== udah ==**

_**Obsessive Compulsive Dissorder :**__ merupakan gangguan kecemasan dimana pikiran dipenuhi dengan pikiran yang menetap, tidak dapat dikendalikan dan individu terus menerus mengulang tindakan menentu._

Oke ini humor dan gombalnya maksa yak hahaha =="

Gomenasai mina-san gombal yan ini garing banget ! lol. Tapi begini lah adanya, saya lagi kesenengan gara-gara **SASUKE UDAH BALIK BELA KONOHA** ! yeay! Pokoknya saya seneng bangettttt jadi pengen nulis tapi otak lagi macet, jadinya ya seperti ini (?) hahah apa deh. Pokoknya, **WELCOME BACK SASUKE! SEGERA NIKAHIN SAKURA NAH! XD**

Mind to **review?**

**Story only : 359word**

**180413, inmygreenroom**

**-allihyun**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fobia

_Lost Sakura Fobia?_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Drabble. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part III**

**Fobia**

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

Oke, gadis itu sudah menghilang terlalu lama. Padahal tadi Sasuke sudah berpesan jangan pergi kemana-mana, tapi gadis itu kelihatannya lebih memilih mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya kau dimana sih, baka jidat!" dengusnya kesal sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi nomor gadis yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala.

Hasilnya nihil. Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu nomor Sakura tidak aktif dan sudah selama itu juga Sasuke kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Padahal dia hanya pergi sebentar untuk membelikan eskrim yang dari tadi Sakura minta sambil setengah merengek-rengek. Karena tidak tahan—dengan muka coret_imut_coret—pacarnya itu maka Sasuke berbaik hati membelikannya. Tapi gadis itu justru menghilang ketika dia kembali. Sekarang eskrim yang dia beli itu sudah meleleh di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya," gumam Sasuke sebelum kemudian dia membuang es krim malang di tangannya.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru _Konoha Play Art_, berbagai orang berlalu lalang dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Lebih banyak daripada hari-hari biasanya. Maklum saja _sih _ini hari minggu dan rencana awalnya memang mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura—mau **berkencan**.

Tapi sepertinya rencana itu harus Sasuke tunda dulu mengingat rekan kencannya sekarang **menghilang**.

Sambil berjalan ke arah wahana-wahana yang mungkin Sakura kunjungi Sasuke tetap menjaga keawasan matanya. Mencari-cari warna _pink _di tengah-tengah lautan manusia itu. Pink..pink..pink.. harusnya warna itu lebih mudah ditemukan mengingat warnanya yang kontras dengan sekitarnya. Tapi tetap saja mata elang Sasuke belum juga menemukan Sakura di antara mereka.

"_Hei katanya ada seorang gadis yang terjatuh dari kora-kora!"_

"_Hah? Yang benar saja? Kok bisa?"_

"_Mana kutahu, katanya masih muda lho, manis dan warna rambutnya tidak wajar. Ayo kesana!"_

Nani? Apa tadi orang-orang itu bilang? Gadis? Terjatuh dari kora-kora? Manis? Warna rambut tidak wajar?

Jangan-jangan…

"Sakura!"

Mau tidak mau pikiran Sasuke langsung tertuju pada gadis _pinky _yang hari ini menjadi teman kencannya itu. Apalagi Sakura pernah bilang dia ingin sekali naik kora-kora. Bukan tidak mungkin itu Sakura, apalagi gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"_Sakura.. Sakura.. Kumohon bukan kau, Sakura!"_

Sasuke terus merapalkan nama Sakura dalam hatinya sambil berlari menuju ke arah wahana kora-kora. Tidak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang semakin sesak berjubelan memenhui jalan menuju kora-kora. Rasa khawatirnya sudah tak terbendungkan. Sasuke tidak peduli walau pun nafasnya sudah mulai terputus-putus karena dorongan dari sana sini. Telinganya sudah tuli dari protes orang-orang yang didorong atau terinjak oleh kakinya secara serampangan. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura!

"_Sakura, aku mohon bertahanlah!"_

"SAKURAAAAA!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Senyap.

Sasuke masih tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya setelah tidak sengaja tersandung kaki orang dan dengan segenap udara di paru-parunya meneriakkan nama Sakura. Sadar atau tidak posisi tersungkurnya sekarang ini terlihat tidak elit.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hei!"

Sebuah suara lembut kembali menyambangi gendang telinga Sasuke. Suara gadis yang dari tadi dicari-cari oleh Sasuke, suara Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Ne, kau ada apa berteriak-teriak memanggilku? Aku hanya pergi sebentar tadi ada anak kecil yang terpisah dari orangtuanya jadi aku mengantarkannya ke meja informasi," jelas Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara senang dan tidak percaya. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya tertawa kecil, membuat gadis di depannya ini mengernyit heran,

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ha..hahaha, fobia."

"Fobia?"

"Lebih tepatnya Lost Sakura Fobia?"

"Zzzz, di mata kuliah mana pun tidak ada fobia seperti itu Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura mencoba bertampang galak sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebenarnya dia penasaran kali ini Sasuke mau melancarkan jurus gombal apa lagi. Akhir-akhir ini pacar es-nya itu sedang terkena virus gombal.

"Lost Sakura Fobia, baru ditemukan hari ini, oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Gejalanya adalah jantung yang memompa darah lebih cepat daripada biasanya, membuat pikiran tidak jernih, dan rasa takut yang berlebihan kehilangan Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"A-apa?"

Kali ini Sakura sudah terlalu merah mukanya. Tidak disangkanya Sasuke akan menggombal sepanjang itu. Di depan umum lagi. _Ini sih gombal romantis_. Dan rasanya Sakura ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga ketika Sasuke tersenyum—senyum lega—dan bilang,

"Cara menyembuhkannya adalah dengan menemukan Haruno Sakura,"

**== udah ==**

_**Fobia **__= atau bisa juga disebut gangguan anxietas (kecemasan) fobik adalah rasa ketkutan yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal, fenomena atau objek tertentu._

Haloooo, ketemu saya lagi mina-san semoga gak bosen sama gombalan saya yah wkwk /najong. Chapter ini judulnya fobia, apa itu fobia? Udah saya jelasin di atas wkwk. reader sama reviewer sekalian ada yang punya fobia? Hohoho, kalo saya sih ada…. Fobia gak punya duit hahahah -_- tapi saya rada fobia sama air juga ding, makanya suka males mandi /alesan.

Okee chapter ini saya persembahkan buat reviewer yang udah review di chapter 1 sama chapter 2

**Baby Kim, aguma-**_**senpai**_**, Afisa UchirunoSS, shawol21bangs, Neko Darkblue, kiro-aki, AkasunaAnggi, **_**kakak **_**blyskue, guest**, **karimahbgz, nadialovely, poetry-chan, akasuna no ei-chan, aliooonggg, Mizuki Hinagiku, Hoshi no Nimarmine, guesswho, Iralarasati, srzkun, mako-chan, Ayako S-Savers, ****ChEaryCyll-Vinne****, ****Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**

Hontou ni doumo arigatou minna-san ! ^^ thanks juga buat yang udah fav sama follow. Love u all muah-muah :') :*

**Story only : 639word**

**200413, inmygreenroom**

**-allihyun**

**Nb : HAPPY BDAY LUHAN-GEGE ! XD /ganyambung**


	4. Chapter 4 : Delusi

_Sakit adalah ambang batas ambigu rasa kesal dan senang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuatnya terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Membuatnya ingin selalu mendapat perhatian __**lebih **__dari Sakura. Menggiringnya pada suatu disproporsional rasionalitas bernama : __**delusi.**_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Drabble. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD (but not really gombal for this Chapter)**

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part IV**

**Delusi **

Sakit—

—adalah salah satu aib dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuatnya memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya yang tidak pernah ingin dia tunjukkan pada _siapa pun_. Sakit berarti tak berdaya. Sakit berarti seharian tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sakit berarti menunjukkan sisi lemahnya—

—tapi sakit juga berarti mendapatkan perhatian _**lebih**_dari Haruno Sakura.

Perlu dicetak miring, garis bawahi dan pertebal kata _**lebih**_.

Bukan karena pacarnya yang manis itu tidak pernah perhatian padanya. Justru karena Sakura selalu perhatian padanya _setiap hari_ makanya ketika Sasuke sakit perhatian yang dia dapatkan kadarnya bertambah daripada hari-hari biasa. Karena itu lah disebut _**lebih**_. Ah sudahlah, kenapa jadi berputar-putar pada kata _**lebih**_?

Yang jelas, sekarang ini Sasuke sedang sakit. Dan Uchiha bungsu ini seperti biasa, selalu berada di ambang batas ambigu antara kesal sekaligus senang setiap kali sakit. Akan ada Sakura yang selalu di sampingnya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Mengomelinya dengan rentetan hardikan tentang kebiasaannya tidur larut malam (atau pagi jika ada pertandingan _bigmatch liga premier_), hobinya minum kopi setidaknya lima gelas sehari, ritual sistem kebut semalamnya jika mengerjakan tugas kuliah (_remember_, Uchiha tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memecahkan sebuah persoalan sekalipun itu studi kasus tentang _psikotik_) atau pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Hampir seperti rekaman kaset abadi yang akan menyala jika Sasuke sedang terkapar tidak berdaya seperti sekarang ini—

—hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang dengan suhu badan tinggi, bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar secara tidak wajar dan nafas panas yang keluar dari hidungnya disertai bunyi ringan seperti bunyi teko air panas kalau sudah mendidih. Sakura akan mengomel, mengomel dan mengomel tapi sambil membereskan segala kekacauan di apartemen Sasuke sekaligus menyiapkan semua keperluan pria yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati alunan suara gadis_nya_ yang walau pun galak tapi terdengar menenangkan bagi telinganya. Hah, pasti telinganya sudah sama sakitnya dengan badannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu,"

"Engh,"ujar Sasuke malas-malasan menyingkirkan lengannya yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga mau kusuapi?"

Sasuke menyeringai begitu Sakura selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Ide bagus, padahal tadinya Sasuke tidak berniat begitu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu mendengar jawabanku, hn."

Sakura mendecak-decakkan lidahnya sebal. Matanya memicing galak ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbaring seperti posisinya semula. Tapi tetap saja diambillnya mangkuk yang berisi bubur buatannya untuk diantarkannya pada Sasuke,

"Lain kali hujan-hujanan lagi ya, lalu mengerjakan tugas sampai tidak tidur. Aah, jangan lupa minum kopi yang banyaaaakkk sekali ya, Sa-su-ke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata bernada menyindir yang diluncurkan bibir tipis Sakura. Kepalanya berkedut-kedut secara abstrak, semua benda dalam jangkauan jarak pandangnya terasa berputar-putar, suara-suara di sekitarnya terdengar seperti gema yang menggaung-gaung. Jangankan mencerna kata-kata Sakura, untuk mendengarnya dengan benar saja butuh perjuangan.

_Bangun Sasuke-kun, jangan makan sambil tidur. Nanti aku cium lho!_

"Nani? Sejak kapan kau jadi genit begitu?" seru Sasuke heran dengan alis yang bertaut.

Sakura tidak kalah herannya dengan Sasuke, bagian mana dari perlakuannya yang membuat Sasuke berpikiran bahwa Sakura genit?

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Sasuke-kun?"

_Kau ini benar-benar ingin kucium ya, Sasuke-kun_

Sasuke semakin membuka lebar mulutnya tanda bingung, Sakura benar-benar tahu apa yang di_ingin_kannya. Apa dia punya kemampuan sejenis _mind reader?_

_Sasuke-kun, aishiteru_…

Mata dengan manik sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke langsung melebar begitu mendengar "perkataan" Sakura barusan. Bukan hal yang pertama kali dia dengar, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah terbiasa mendengarnya. Bahkan laki-laki dengan stok gengsi berlebih itu belum pernah membalasnya secara gamblang.

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura."

Kecuali _mungkin _sekarang. Saat pendengarannya sedang dalam kondisi _**terbaik**_ dan saat Sakura justru terlongo bingung memperhatikan lengkungan senyum lembut yang tercetak sempurna di bibir tipis Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun! Hey, kau ini dari tadi bicara ngelantur tahu!"

Volume suara Sakura meningkat beberapa oktaf untuk _menyadarkan _Sasuke diiringi dengan gerakan tangan kanannya yang menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. Dan—

Berhasil! Pria emo itu memang tidak langsung tersadar. Hanya beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, namun kemudian perlahan pipinya memerah (yang kali ini Sakura yakin bukan karena suhu badannya naik lagi).

"Demam sialan ini membuatku berdelusi,"

"Memangnya kau berdelusi apa Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura dengan nada memancing. Dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang tadi "didengarkan" oleh Sasuke. Menggoda Sasuke adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan sebenarnya.

"Hn, tentang sesuatu yang membuatku tidak mau berhenti berdelusi."

"Sesuatu itu seperti ap-hmpfh,"

Kalimat Sakura kemudian tidak pernah terselesaikan karena Sasuke sudah _keburu _menutup bibir Sakura dengan—

—eh, bibirnya?

"Sasuke-kun no HENTAIII!" seru Sakura dengan muka yang sama merahnya dengan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke memerah karena demam, maka Sakura memerah karena terkena efek demam Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali fungsi bibir selama kurang lebih tiga menit.

"Uchiha mesum!"

"Hn, mau lagi?"

"HENTAAAAI!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring andalannya. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan Sakura kalau habis dia _serang _tiba-tiba seperti barusan, wajahnya pasti langsung memerah dan mulutnya akan tidak bosan mengata-ngatainya hentai, mesum, pervert dan kata-kata sejenisnya.

"Sakura, kalau setiap sakit aku berdelusi seperti tadi aku tidak keberatan sakit setiap hari."

Sakura tidak menjawab justru pura-pura sibuk membereskan bubur yang sedianya tadi untuk Sasuke justru tumpah gara-gara keseimbangannya oleng secara paksa gara-gara insiden barusan. Bibirnya mengerucut maju, isyarat kalau dia sedang merajuk tidak suka. Padahal kalau saja Sasuke bisa mendengar apa yang terucap di hatinya,

"_Semoga besok Sasuke-kun masih sakit!"_

Hm? Jadi yang _hentai_ sekarang siapa, Sakura?

**== udah ==**

_**Delusi **__: keyakinan yang keliru tentang apa yang didengarkan oleh seseorang. Jadi yang dirasa didengarkannya sebenarnya adalah manifestasi dari fantasinya sendiri (khayalan). Sama seperti ilusi tapi objek delusi adalah suara, sedangkan objek ilusi adalah bentuk visual._

Meheheh, ga ada gombalan sih yah disini tapiiii wkwk udah lama kepikiran sama delusi ini XD. Seru aja kalo si Sasuke berdelusi macam begitu, mesti tampangnya bloon-bloon tapi mupeng gitu *kemudian saya diamaterasu* -_-

Oke mina-san, bagaimana untuk chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Terlalu panjang kah jadi keluar dari jalur (?) drabble? Hoho.

**Special thanks **buat yang** udah review+fav+follow **di chapter-chapter kemaren yak** : ****sapaajabolehdah, ****SugarlessGum99****, ****Baby Kim****, ****NaNo Kid****, ****Neko Darkblue****, ****Fiyui-chan****, ****the autumn evening****, ****SasuSakuSasoGaa****, Mikou, ****Afisa UchirunoSS****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****poetri-chan****, ****AkasunaAnggi****, ****Kim Keyna****, Lia, ****Dian-chan****, ****Iralarasati****, ****Mizuki Hinagiku****, ****kiro-aki****, ****Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel****, ****Ayako S-Savers****, ****Ayako S-Savers****, ****Hoshi no Nimarmine****, ****Onyxita Haruno****.**

juga buat para **reader **yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat saya gombalin lewat ff ini xD /disepak. But I'll be more happy if there isn't **silent reader **xD *modus lo Al*

oya saya bukan mahasiswa kedokteran, Fakultas-nya aja yang kedokteran hahaha, kalo jurusannya sama kayak judul utama drabble ini hoho :D trus soal fobia 'sasusaku bad ending' errrr… *merinding nulisnya* Cuma Makeshi yang bisa kasih obatnya T_T

okelah sekian cuap-cuap dari saya yang ngomong-ngomong panjang banget -_- Ditunggu **Concrit**-nya lagi yak ! Sankyuuuu ^0^

**Story only = 848word**

**210413, inmyhometown**

**-allihyun.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Prokastinasi

"_Ada saatnya nanti aku tidak akan ber-_**prokastinasi**_ lagi, **Uchiha Sakura**"_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Drabble. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD **

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part V**

**Prokastinasi **

Membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menunggu terlalu lama adalah pilihan yang buruk untuk menghabiskan hari minggu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Sasuke—tidak, bahkan sebelum gadis beriris laksana batu emerald itu memasuki pintu apartemennya—tepatnya ketika mulai memencet bel apartemennya dengan _bar bar_, Sakura sudah menunjukkan muka garang yang siap menelan Sasuke kapan saja. Tingkat kegarangan mukanya semakin meningkat ketika wajah aku-masih-merindukan-bantal-biruku milik Sasuke lah yang menyambutnya di ambang pintu. Sama sekali bukan tampilan _parlente _ala Uchiha Sasuke yang siap membuat pingsan sejuta kaum wanita seperti yang Sakura harapkan.

"SASUKE! KAU MELUPAKAN JANJI KENCAN KITA LAGI, HAH?!"

**Bugh!**

Dan sebuah pukulan telak dari tas LV milik Sakura membuat Sasuke meninggalkan mimpi indahnya dengan bantal birunya.

Dan di sini lah Haruno Sakura sekarang; di dalam apartemen Uchiha Sasuke sambil membereskan kekacauan-entah-apa yang dilakukan Sasuke semalam sehingga kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu tak ubahnya kapal pecah. Masih ada lima cangkir bekas kopi yang tergeletak malang di atas meja, bekas camilan yang masih tersisa di sebelahnya dan laptop beserta lembaran-lembaran materi _Kesmen_ yang berserakan di meja yang sama. Melihat posisi TV yang masih menyala juga bantal dan selimut yang tersampir di sofa biru dongker kesayangan Sasuke, pasti lah semalam pacar dinginnya itu habis begadang _lagi_ demi bola. Garis bawahi kata lagi karena ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke melakukannya.

"Jadwal bola saja ingat tapi janji kencan dengan pacar sendiri lupa, dasar cowok!" gerutu Sakura sambil tangannya masih tetap sibuk memilah-milah kertas tugas dan materi kuliah yang ada di meja Sasuke.

Mulut mungilnya dari tadi sibuk mencacati segala hal yang bersifat berantakan yang bisa dia temui di kamar Sasuke. Tidak lupa gerutuannya tentang sudah satu jam lebih menunggu tanpa kabar di hari kencan mereka. Begitu asyiknya mengumpat sampai-sampai Sakura tidak sadar orang yang sedang jadi bahan gerutuannya telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut boxer warna biru dan seutas handuk yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Beberapa tetes air menghiasi rambut hitam kebiruannya yang masih basah.

_Seksi._

Sebuah kondisi yang biasanya akan membuat Sakura langsung bermuka merah jika melihatnya. Tapi _tidak _ketika mata gadis itu sudah menggelap karena kesal. Melihat Sasuke masih santai-santai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan malas-malasan memilih baju di lemari besarnya justru membuat Sakura ingin menjambak rambut ayam kebanggan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mata Sakura memicing tajam menyiratkan murka yang kalau saja di dunia animasi matanya sudah bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser beserta dengan muntahan apinya.

"Jangan membuat wajah seram seperti itu."

"Hoh? Jadi kau sadar aku marah Sa-su-ke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi berbalik menghadap Sakura sambil menunjuk bekas 'ciuman' tas Sakura yang masih melekat tipis di pelipisnya. Tidak memar tapi cukup merah. _Sangat _cukup untuk menunjukkan seberapa marahnya gadis musim semi itu.

"Kau beruntung aku lah yang jadi pacarmu, Sakura."

"_Nani_?"

"Karena mungkin cuma aku yang mau menerima perlakuan _bar bar_mu itu."

Mata hijau emerald Sakura melebar mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke. Gadis merah jambu itu sama sekali tidak menyangka di saat seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa menunjukkan sisi narsisnya.

"Ne, Uchiha Sasuke-**kun**!" Tekankan pada sufiks –_kun_,"kau mungkin benar aku beruntung mempunyai kau sebagai salah satu _samsak_ tinjuku. Tapi kau **lebih** beruntung karena memiliki aku sebagai alarm pengingatmu!"

Sasuke yang sudah selesai berpakaian mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sadar kau sering lupa deadline tugasmu, siapa yang mengingatkanmu?"

"Hn, kau."

"Siapa yang mengingatkanmu untuk selalu makan dengan benar?"

"Hn, kau."

"Siapa yang mengingatkanmu jadwal bulanan menemui dokter gigimu?"

"Hmm, kau."

"Siapa yang selalu menelponmu setiap pagi untuk memastikan kau tidak telat kuliah?"

"Baiklaaah, kau!"

Sakura tersenyum miring merasa dirinya di atas angin. Sesekali menang bincang-bincang dengan Sasuke bukan lah hal buruk. Bahkan bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Dan lihat siapa yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan hm, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura. Pikirnya perbincangan itu tidak akan berlanjut. Tapi rupanya Sakura ingin memojokkannya sampai akhir. Mau menantang silat lidah_, eh_?

"Aku."

"Dan siapa yang suka mendulukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti menonton bola daripada menyelesaikan tugas yang _deadline_-nya besok?"

"Ak- hei! Tadi malam itu bigmatch Arsenal dan Chelsea, mana mungkin aku melewatkannya!"

"Intinya kau menunda-nunda pekerjaanmu Sasuke-kun, padahal tugas Kesmen itu diberikan seminggu yang lalu kan? Tapi baru kau selesaikan semalam? Prokastinasi!"

Sasuke mendecih ketika mendengar kata prokastinasi diucapkan. Sudah bukan hal yang asing bagi telinganya mengingat Sakura selalu mengucapkan kata _sakral _itu setiap kali Sakura mengungkit-ungkit kebiasaannya mengerjakan tugas dalam waktu semalam. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke merasa sanggup mengerjakan tugasnya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Sedikit arogan memang, tapi fakta menyatakan keturunan Uchiha memang dianugerahi otak yang cemerlang.

Secermerlang otak Sasuke sekarang yang sudah menemukan hal yang bisa membungkam rentetan protes dari mulut Sakura,

"Aku akan berhenti ber-prokastinasi suatu saat nanti."

"Heh? Jangan sesumbar Sasuke-kun, nanti nenek moyangmu bangun dari kubur kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menepati kata-katamu itu!"

"Benar, kok."

"Jangan mencoba _defense_ deh!"

"Serius. Aku tidak akan prokastinasi kalau itu tentang jadwal melamarmu jadi istriku nanti."

Seringai kemenangan Sasuke menyertai kalimat pamungkasnya barusan. Dipandangnya wajah bulat gadis yang kini hanya menganga dengan muka merah itu. Persis seperti tomat kesukaannya,

"A..aa-"

"Dan kupastikan nenek moyangku tidak akan pernah bangun dari kuburnya, Uchiha Sakura."

Dan wajah Sakura pun tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi sekarang.

Jadi _battle_ silat lidah kali ini pun Sasuke lagi yang memenangkannya eh, _**Uchiha Sakura**_?

**=== udah ===**

_**Prokastinasi : **__kebiasaan untuk menunda-nunda pekerjaan yang penting dan mendahulukan kepentingan yang seharusnya tidak jadi prioritas. Problem Time management dan Priority Management jadi kunci utama untuk kebiasaan ini._

Haloooo minna-san! :D

Sudah lama juga saya gak update drabble ini ya, hampir satu bulan hehehe. Masih ada yang inget kah? :D

Semoga chapter ini menghibur yah, atau masih kurang gombal? Wkwkwk. Soal prokastinasi sebenernya itu terinspirasi dari saya sendiri yang suka nunda-nunda kerjaan sama tugas, lol /curhat.

Yang kemaren nanya Sasuke suka tim bola apa? Tuh kan kejawab : **Arsenal** ! (karena saya suka Arsenal wkwkwk/dibuang). Oh ya **Tiya-chan** kalo pake bahasa Indonesia jadinya Psikologi ;) Request dari **Akasuna no ei-chan** next chapter yah :D

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemaren:**

**Ukida Haruka, karimagbgz, , aguma, NaNo Kid, akasuna no ei-chan, kiro-aki, karikazuka, Mizuki Hinagiku, blyskue, Iralarasati, Tiya-chan, Sakumori Haruna**

**U guys are cool! :D**

Thanks for reviewing, mind to review again? ;)

**Story only = 860wrod**

**270513, onmygreenbed.**

**-allihyun.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Anxiety Disorder

_Ada kalanya Uchiha Sasuke harus mengalami kegagalan, termasuk __**gagal gombal**__._

"_SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGGOMBAL TIDAK AKAN ADA STOK TOMAT LAGI DI LEMARI ES-MU UNTUK SATU BULAN KE DEPAN, SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Uh oh, kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan?_

.

.

**allihyun **presents

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**Psychologist**

**AU. Drabble. Typo(s). OOC. Gombal XD **

**DLDR is on term**

**Naruto and its chara **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychologist **©** allihyun**

**.**

**Part VI**

**Anxiety Disorder**

Hari libur harusnya diisi dengan kegiatan bersantai, atau tidur seharian, atau mungkin pergi berkencan bagi yang sudah berpasangan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ketika dia sedang merasa ingin membobol tembok kamar birunya sekarang juga demi melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Salahkan Haruno Sakura karena telah membuat bungsu Uchiha itu sampai merasa begitu kesalnya hingga bisa membuat rambutnya raven birunya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Ah, merah. Warna itu membuat ingatan laki-laki bermata onyx itu berputar kembali menyalakan kaset memorinya pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Di mana pria dengan muka terganteng se-Konoha (versi _fangirls-_nya, tentu saja) itu ditolak mentah-mentah ketika sedang mempunyai niatan baik mengantar gadis_nya _untuk berangkat ke tempat observasi modifikasi perilaku di yayasan tunadaksa yang jauhnya hanya sekitar sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari apartemennya. Pupus sudah rencananya untuk memperketat 'perlindungan'nya terhadap gadis musim semi itu dari tatapan _sexy _milik Sabaku no Gaara, pria berambut merah yang dulu sempat membuat Sasuke ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Pasalnya bungsu Sabaku itu pernah terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura walau pun tahu Sakura sudah jelas-jelas resmi menyandang status Calon Nyonya Uchiha. _Uh oh_, pria mana yang tidak panas melihat pacarnya dilirik terang-terangan oleh rival gantengnya di kampus, _eh?_ Sialnya lagi, kali ini Gaara lah yang menjadi partner sekelompok Sakura untuk tugas observasi ke yayasan. Hanya berdua. Catat itu. _Berdua_.

Memang tugas kali ini dibagi-bagi menjadi dua orang, _sih_, di setiap kelompoknya. Berterima kasih lah Sasuke pada kertas undian yang memasangkan dirinya dengan Naruto—lagi-lagi Naruto—dan Sakura dengan Gaara. Ingin tukar pasangan, tapi Sakura bersikeras kalau itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. _Toh_ gadis itu memang tidak ada rasa khusus pada Gaara, Sasuke bisa jamin itu. Tapi Gaara? Melihat senyum dikulum laki-laki beralis botak itu saat mengetahui hasil undian sudah membuat otak kanan Sasuke mengarang cerita 'indah' di luar kendalinya. Ditambah lagi Sakura lebih memilih berangkat bersama Gaara ke tempat observasi dengan alasan Gaara sudah lebih dulu berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sakura, sementara Sasuke tengah memakai sepatu di apartemen pribadinya. Intinya, Sasuke _keduluan_ Gaara.

"Ck, kenapa Sakura belum menghubungiku juga sih?" gerutu Sasuke pada ponsel _touchscreen _hitamnya. Yah sebagai ganti tidak bisa mengantar, Sasuke menuntut Sakura untuk menghubunginya kalau sudah sampai di tempat. Tapi sudah satu jam berlalu tanda panggilan masuk atau email dari si _pinky _itu belum ada yang muncul.

Geram, Sasuke mulai mencoba menghubungi Sakura duluan. Ditekannya _speed dial _angka satu dan mendengar nada tunggu menggaung dari sebelah sana. Ditunggu beberapa saat, masih saja nada tunggu yang berakhir dengan bunyi _tut-tut-tut_ yang menyahutnya. Panggilannya tidak diangkat. Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka melihat ponselnya. Bibir tipisnya mendesah pelan, lalu diulangnya lagi percobaan yang sama dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama juga. Panggilannya terabaikan.

Otak kanan Sasuke lagi-lagi bekerja di luar kendalinya. Bayangan Sakura sedang tertawa-tawa sambil saling berbisik dengan Gaara ketika observasi membuatnya kembali merasakan akar-akar rambutnya seolah bisa terbakar. Sambil sebelah tangan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja, sebelah tangan lagi Sasuke mulai mengetikkan email dengan diksi yang menggambarkan tidak sabar menunggu telepon dari Sakura.

"Sedang apa? Sudah sampai? Panggilan dariku kenapa tidak diangkat? Bls."

Yakin dengan apa yang ditulisnya, Sasuke menekan _send_ ke di layar ponselnya. Kali ini tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan dari Sakura. Selang satu menit sudah ada balasan dari anak gadis tunggal keluarga Haruno itu.

"Aku sudah sampai Sasuke-kun, maaf tidak bisa mengangkat aku sedang observasi dengan Gaara-kun sekarang, tidak bisa angkat telpon. Gomennasai."

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa rambutnya akan habis terbakar api merah. Sufiks –_kun_ yang digunakan Sakura untuk memanggil Gaara membuatnya ingin langsung melesat ke tempat mereka observasi dan segera membentengi Sakura dari jangkauan pria ber_tatoo_ kanji Ai itu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menyamakan sufiks panggilan untuknya dan Gaara.

"Kalau panggil alis botak itu tidak usah pakai kun kun segala!"

_Send._

_Tring-tring_. Email masuk, dari Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Gaara-kun seperti itu, Sasuke-kun."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Terbiasa katanya, _huh_?

"Kubilang jangan pakai kun!"

_Send._

Kali ini tidak ada balasan.

"Saku?"

_Send._

Masih tidak dibalas.

"Hei, kau tidak sedang macam-macam dengan mata panda kan?"

_Send._

Tetap tidak ada balasan.

"Katakan, kau sedang apa sekarang?"

_Send._

Hasilnya tetap nihil. Sakura tetap tidak membalas emailnya kali ini. Padahal bayangan-bayangan liar di kepala Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang di kepalanya penuh dengan gambaran Gaara yang tersenyum _gentle_ dan Sakura yang entah kenapa tersipu-sipu malu dengan pipi semerah tomat tercintanya yang minta dilahap. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke bisa berkhayal sejauh itu. Logikanya sedang macet sekarang. Pria beriris kelam itu memandang cemas ke arah jam dinding birunya dan kemudian kembali menyambangi ponsel hitamnya. Mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura melalui panggilan. Dan kali ini—

—di reject. Reject. Reject**. REJECT?**

"Demi segala tomat yang ada di lemari es-ku! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan Sakura? Kau membuatku menderita _anxiety disorder_ secara mendadak! Tanggung jawabmu segera aku tunggu!"

_Send._

_Tring-tring._

"Jangan mengarang-ngarang cerita lagi Sasuke-kun, aku dan Gaara-kun sedang sibuk nih!"

Sasuke semakin menautkan kedua alis hitamnya, jidatnya sampai menimbulkan kerutan abstrak ketika membaca email terakhir dari Sakura barusan. Sibuk katanya? Dengan Gaara-**kun**? –**kun**? Gadis itu masih berani menambah sufiks –**kun**? Sibuk seperti apa yang dia maksud sebenarnya? Ah, Sasuke mulai kembali kehilangan kendali otak kanannya.

"Kau sibuk aku merana. Aku serius kena _anxiety disorder_, Sakura! Aku cemas ada apa-apa denganmu, rasanya tidak tenang tahu kau dengan si mata panda itu, otakku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, kalau saja teleportasi itu nyata, aku sudah ada di depanmu sekarang! Kutunggu tanggung jawabmu! Obati _anxiety disorder_-ku!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Amat sangat yakin dengan isi email terakhirnya. Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengelak dari kata-kata manis. Dan Uchiha Sasuke—walau pun benci manis—bukan berarti tidak bisa berkata manis. Apa pun bisa dia lakukan, asalkan Sakura mau mengalihkan atensi padanya.

Seperti sekarang. Saat dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Sasuke mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Sakura. Pria Uchiha itu berdehem pelan sebelum bersiap meluncurkan rentetan protes yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Namun belum lagi bibir tipis itu terbuka, gendang telinganya sudah menerima sambutan berupa—

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGGOMBAL TIDAK AKAN ADA STOK TOMAT LAGI DI LEMARI ES-MU UNTUK SATU BULAN KE DEPAN, SASUKE-KUN!"

—teriakan murka dari Calon Nyonya Uchiha di seberang sana. Tanpa sempat Sasuke membalas, panggilan itu sudah terputus dengan iringan bunyi 'prakk' dan tut-tut-tut yang panjang.

Sasuke melongo. Baru kali ini siasat gombalnya gagal. Ditambah lagi ancaman Sakura untuk menghabisi stok tomatnya untuk sebulan mendatang. _Uh oh_, kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan?

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Dengan sekali gigitan dihabiskannya separuh lebih bagian tomat yang ada di tangannya. Sudah pasti dirinya yang awalnya sudah kesal jadi bertambah kesal.

Untuk kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke gagal menggombal.

.

.

Padahal, kalau saja Sasuke tahu. Di seberang sana, Sabaku no Gaara tengah terheran-heran melihat muka Haruno Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya tersipu malu ketika melihat layar ponselnya.

_Uh oh, ada apa gerangan dengan rekan sekelompoknya itu?_

**===udah===**

_**Anxiety disorder = **__adalah gangguan kecemasan yang paling umum dan sering terjadi berupa gangguan mental yang diwujudkan dalam bentuk perilaku yang berbeda daripada biasanya. Biasanya timbul karena adanya dorongan emosi dan suasana hati (__Fobia__ termasuk salah satu jenis anxiety disorder)_

Halooo minaaa, saya balik lagi mengisi drabble yang keluar jalur (?) ini. Hehe. Part kali ini tentang _anxiety disorder_, gimana **Akasuna no ei-chan**? Sesuai harapan kah. Gomen kalau aneh -..-

Part ini lebih panjang dari yang lainnya yah? Heumm, tadinya mau bikin yang pendek aja. Sebenernya sih adegannya pendek tapi entah kenapa pas diketik malah jadi panjang (?). haha, yasudah lah. Tetep mohon kritik dan sarannya yah buat semuanya, terutama buat chapter yang panjang lebih dari biasanya ini =="

Btw, mau tanya. Sebenernya drabble yang baik dan bener itu kaya gimana yak? Maksudnya ada ketentuan tertentu atau gak? Kalau yang kayak gini termasuk kumpulan drabble atau ficlet? *masih susah bedain* hehe.

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter kemaren:**

**dheeviefornaruto19****, ****Hima Sakusa-chan****, ****emerallized onyxta****, ****desypramitha2****, Ramen panas, ****skyesphantom****, ****NaNo Kid****, ****Brown Cinnamon****, ****hanazono yuri****, ****Dypa-chan****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, Sakumori Haruna, ****UchiHarunoKid****, ****Neko Darkblue****, ****aguma**

**mind to RnR again? Gracias Amigos ! XD**

**see ya next part :D**

**story only= 1104word**

**250613, stillwithabunchoftask**

**-allihyun.**


End file.
